A conventional internal combustion engine in most instances does not operate efficiently, as a large portion of fuel is not burnt during combustion. This is particularly true with two cycle engines, which tend to get hot and operate inefficiently due to the exhaust gases not being able to be sufficiently evacuated from the chamber of the cylinders. Furthermore, the inputting of gas into the conventional engines is inefficient inasmuch as the conventional gas cylinders tend to have a gas intake valve at approximately the same line of reference as the exhaust valve. Consequently, after combustion, the exhaust gases at the top of the cylinder are not fully evacuated, thus leading to inefficiency.
Attempts have been made by engine manufacturers in their quest to come up with a more efficient engine. One such engine is the Wankel engine in which a triangular shaped rotor rotates within the engine chamber. But because of its shape, and the way in which the rotor rotates within the chamber, such Wankel engine tends to get very hot and the engine has a tendency to warp.
A need therefore exists for an internal combustion engine that can evacuate efficiently the exhaust gases resulting from combustion therein.
Further, in a conventional two stroke engine, one work cycle is produced when the crankshaft is rotated 360.degree.. This is inefficient for those vehicles that are best adapted to use such two stroke engines.
A further need therefore arises for an engine that has a higher efficiency in terms of the RPM that it can generate, as compared to prior art engines. Putting it differently, there is a need for an engine that can operate at a higher efficiency and increased power due to an increased number of work cycles without increasing the RPM of the engine